1. Technical Field
This invention is directed to trucks. More particularly, this invention is directed to dump trucks which include a tractor and trailer. Specifically, the invention is related to an improved dump trailer which has an arcuate front end, is constructed so that the center of gravity of the truck is kept as low to the ground as possible; and includes a reduced weight rear mounting plate which reduces the overall weight of the trailer so that it is capable of carrying loads of commensurate increased weight.
2. Background Information
Some of the issues in the trucking industry are how to fabricate trucks and trailers in such a manner that they are more economical to run and are able to operate in as safe a fashion as possible. This is particularly of interest in the dump truck field as traditional dump trailers are box-shaped and therefore present a front wall that resists airflow. This resistance tends to create increased drag on the trailer during operation and therefore requires additional energy to be expended to move the vehicle down the road. The increase in required energy drives the cost of operation upward because of the need for additional fuel to power the tractor.
Still further, trailer bodies are utilized to carry different types and sizes of loads. The load may shift within the bed during travel and this may affect the center of gravity of the vehicle, making it slightly unstable. This center of gravity issue is also problematic during dumping as the higher the center of gravity of the trailer, the more care which has to be expended during dumping of the load to prevent the trailer from tipping over as the load slides down the bed.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved dump trailer and a truck incorporating the same which addresses some or all of these issues.